New Found Hope
by ayaai
Summary: This was just the start for Sora. Until a new friend appeared with no memory of their world. Now set to follow Sora and his friends, the shadows lurk to destroy the keyblade user with a plan that may change the faith of kingdom hearts!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is not my work! Anyone not from KH and/or Disney is my own work. Do not copyright my work! Also before you all evil on me: YES THIS IS GONNA BE ANOTHER SOMEONE BESIDES KAIRI FALLS FOR SORA FANFIC! STFU I know there is a lot GET OVER IT! 3 Enjoy~

The stars high above traverse town made the night sky glitter as the second distract seemed empty. A small white glow forms near the hotel, before it started to get bigger. Just as fast as the light appeared, it

was gone while a young girl was lying on the ground. Her long red hair was sprawled along the ground, while the light from the hotel exposed the baggy jeans on her body, as well as the dark green tank top that covered the rest of her form. Shadows were moving closer to the girl, as her form was slowly moving up. A necklace hung from her neck with a moon hanging from it, as well as a heart shaped white stone on top of the moon. Gloves covered her hands as she pushed her body up to stand up. Upon her hips were sheaths that had two daggers inside. The blades were almost long enough to be short swords if one wanted to fight over about it. The girl stood there, with her head bowed before she even opened her eyes. One was blue while the other was green. Her eyes look around the place, before staring up at the sky, "Where am I…"

The girl's body moves forward, before she stops and looks at the shadows moving behind her. Her body turns around as she steps back, and onto the ledge as she watches the shadow Heartless move closer, "What the.." was all she could mutter, before falling backwards off the ledge. The sound of people screaming from the surprise fills the girl's ears, before she looks down to a dog, a duck, and a young boy under her. The girl moved quickly towards the wall as she watched the three move to their feet. The duck turns to the girl before yelling, "You should watch where you are going!" The dog look to the duck before saying, "gawrsh, Donald I think it was an accident…" The girl's eyes gazed to the boy as he moved closer, "I do not think I've seen you before…" He then smiles slightly and holds a hand out, "My name is Sora! The guys behind me are Donald and goofy."

A small smile form on the girl's lips as she opens her mouth to speak, but stops as the shadows behind them three start to spread fast. Sora, Donald, and goofy turn around to see what looked liked, hundreds of shadow heartless. Sora looks back to the girl and smiles, "Just stay here!" With that said the three run towards the heartless. The girl stood there watching the three fight, before a hand moves touching her necklace slightly. The heart on the moon was glowing slightly as her hands pull her daggers out. Sora's body hit's the ground hard while Donald and goofy were out cold. He sat up to see the heartless run at him fast, before stopping. He watches as silver blades run through the heartless, before his eyes gaze to the girl standing there. As she stood there, with her hair flying to the side, in front of Sora her hands gripped the hilts of her daggers tightly. The girl's figure moves forward as she attacks the rest of the heartless. Her blades glowing like a full moon as she fights the heartless off. The last heartless disappears, before the girl put her daggers away and gazed to Sora.

"My name…is Linyah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the shadows, a figure stood watching the four, before smirking slightly as a pale hand rest slightly on the shoulder. A Female's voice breaks the silent air, "You see He has found others to replace you and your friend. He does not care for you at all! Why bother wasting time to win him back when you can find your other friend and her heart?" Laughing slightly, the women turns around and moves into a dark portal behind her. The other figure stood there looking down towards Sora, before gazing at the new girl. A smile crosses their lips, before walking into the dark portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linyah sat there on the steps of the first district while watching Sora, Donald, and goofy talk with Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail before she met with Sora's friends. Her arms were lying in front of her, while holding her knees to her chest. A sigh passes her lips as she watches everyone in front of her, wondering what they were talking of. Leon gazed towards Linyah, before sighing, "It is rather odd how she just appeared out of no where. She can't even recall her own world…" Donald crosses his arms and mutters. "Maybe she works for the heartless!" Aerith shakes her head, "Then why would they attack her? She doesn't seem to be tainted by the darkness…" Aerith looks towards Linyah, as everyone else does the same. Linyah pushed herself up onto her feet as she gazes back at everyone before walking down the steps. Once on the last step, she stood there gazing towards everyone then looking back behind her. She sighs and looks towards Sora, Donald and Goofy as she walks towards them. They agreed to have her come along on their travels to find out where she is really from and if she is good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Linyah stood outside of the tent as she listens to Donald and Sora go at another for crashing the gummy ship into this world. She sighs softly before closing her eyes as she lets her memories past through her  
mind. Not too long ago they were on a world where a girl was being accused of trying to steal a heart. Linyah sighs softly as she walked around the camp a bit, before jumping as Tarzan landed in front of her,  
"Girl, is distant..why?" Linyah sighs and looks down, "They are fighting again about the landing..I wish they would stop.." She sigh again, before heading towards the jungle to get away from the yelling and  
fighting. Tarzan stood there before following high above in the trees. Linyah stood near the water watching the hippos, before she sighs softly. Her form moves onto the ground as she runs her fingers through  
the water a bit. Her eyes close a bit, before she turns her head as she spots a heartless monkey, or Powerwilds, run from where she was. Linyah stood up and followed after the heartless while Tarzan tries to  
follow.

Linyah stood there gazing at the group of Powerwilds and Bouncywilds stand there before a Man strolls out from the brush, holding a gun in his hands as he eyes Linyah, "You shouldn't go snooping in places that do not…concern you." Linyah's hands move as she grabs her daggers, before moving her feet. The heartless start to grow restless before the man moves his hand, "Go, do what you want." The heartless run towards Linyah, but stop as a spear lands in front them. The man and Linyah both look up to see Tarzan jump down before glaring at the man, "Clayton!" The man laughs, before pointing his gun at Tarzan, "You will not stop me!" Clayton runs off into the brush as the Powerwilds and Bouncywilds run at the two. Linyah moves quickly as the blades of her daggers glow brightly. She holds them up as a white shield forms in front of the heartless to hold them back. Her head turns as she yells, "Go get Sora!" Tarzan nodded, before running back towards the campsite.

Linyah moves her daggers as the shield disappears, before she fends off the heartless. Her blades still glowing as she moves her form. A few of the powerwilds jump at her from behind to punch her in the back. Linyah's body turns quickly as she bends down low to the ground. She leaps up a bit as she bends backwards to bring her feet up to kick the heartless away. Once she landed on her feet her hands move to have the blades point outwards. She moves towards some Bouncywilds as she lets the objects they are shooting at her hit against her form. The blades move through their bodies, before they disappear from sight. Linyah breaths softly as she turns towards the Powerwilds and starts to run towards them, but stops as she feels something force her body down hard. Her daggers land on the ground far away as she lies there on the ground in pain. Her eyes look to see some boots in front of her, before hearing a man laugh, "Looks like we have some bait.."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan get to the area only to see Linyah's daggers on the ground and large foot markings heading off to where the waterfall is. The four headed the way the foot prints were going, before getting to a clearing. Clayton was standing there on a ledge while Linyah was laying on the ground, barley moving. Sora's eyes widen before his hand moves gripping his key blade tightly. Clayton smirks as he holds up his gun, "Good to know bait still works!" He laughs again before reaching down towards Linyah. Sora moves quickly to get Clayton far from Linyah, but stops as he hits something blocking the area between. Donald, Goofy and Tarzan follow after Sora only to see a giant chameleon with the heartless symbol on its chest. Sora watched Clayton jump onto the chameleon as he aims towards Tarzan, "Time to end this!" He pulls the trigger, but nothing comes out of the gun. Linyah was standing there on the chameleon . She lets go of the rock she just took to Clayton's gun, before feeling his hands grip her neck.

Clayton glares at Linyah, before looking to Sora and the others, before laughing, "Hope you don't mind being with one less friend!" Sora moves quickly when Clayton threw Linyah in front of the heartless chameleon. His hands move as he hit's the heartless hard with the key blade before catching Linyah in midair. The chameleon rears back, causing Clayton to fall onto the ground. Sora lays Linyah down, before running towards the chameleon. Donald uses blizzard while Goofy brings his shield up to hit the heartless into the path of the spell. Tarzan was fighting against Clayton while Sora moves his blade against the chameleon. After a while the chameleon was laying on the ground and Clayton was as well. Sora moves Linyah closer to a tree stump to sit her up, before asking Donald to stay there and watch other Linyah.

With that said Sora, Goofy and Tarzan headed off to the waterfall. Donald sighs as he waits there as Clayton slowly stands up with rage in his eyes. Donald looks over to see Clayton walk over and holds up his staff, but stops. Clayton looks around, confused about why everyone stopped moving until looking at Linyah sitting there. Rage fills him as he heads towards her, but stops as he sees a figure standing behind the tree stump, "You..what do you want!? This girl will become a heartless for ruining my plans!" Clayton reaches out for Linyah, but stops as a blade runs through his chest. A dark gloved covered hand pulls the blade away, before watching Clayton disappear. The figure stares down at Linyah then places a chain in her hand with a black heart hanging from it, "Wake up.." The figure laughs before disappearing. When Sora and the others came back, Linyah was sitting there talking with Donald. The chain hanging from her hip as she looks up smiling towards Sora. She stands up walking to him as he holds her daggers to her. Both smiling to another while a dark laughter fills the shadows.


End file.
